


【贺红】权力动物 ABO

by ynxmr



Series: 權力動物 [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: 權力動物 01莫律師與賀助理的故事。帶妳們飆車一路飆到動物園，啊不，幼兒園。





	【贺红】权力动物 ABO

**Author's Note:**

> 預警  
> *強A強O  
> *先走腎後走心的狗血套路  
> *ooc ft. 渣文筆  
> *寫作匆忙 魯魚亥豕 歡迎捉蟲  
> *來自妳們的老鹹魚 女閑SeeU

01

等信号灯时，莫关山感觉到下体突然涌出一股可疑的黏液，这让他本就烦躁的心情变得更加烦躁了。  
他随手拆开一盒抑制剂，吃了两片。

他至今记得很多年前的那一天，自己缩在瘦小的Beta保姆怀里，被家族其他同龄Alpha的信息素笼罩，眼泪鼻涕乱七八糟地涌出。  
那时莫关山只有14岁，Omega信息素觉醒，他第一次进入发情期。他深知自己的家族不需要，也绝不允许有软弱的Omega存在，于是，尽管难以忍受Alpha们强势贪婪的信息素味道，尽管下面已经湿得一塌糊涂，他却不敢哭出声音来，甚至不敢伸手抚慰一下自己硬得发疼的器官。  
最终还是他的Beta保姆拯救了他，掰开他的嘴巴，给躲在被子里瑟瑟发抖的他喂了两片苦涩的药片，才使他度过那段艰难的时期。  
后来莫关山听保姆说，那药片叫做抑制剂。  
自那时起，他就明白自己的后半生注定无法摆脱抑制剂的控制了。

好吧。  
莫关山扯了扯领带，又吞下两片药片，将药盒扔在副驾驶座位上，顺手调低空调温度。  
车上没有水，莫关山感到药片似乎粘在了干涩的食道上，他只好一路做着吞咽的动作，努力分泌口水以求让药片顺利滑进胃部。  
他将车子开到自己的律师事务所，停进泊车位，熄火，搭好袖扣，打开车门。  
他迈腿下车的动作停顿了半秒，因为他敏感地嗅到了空气中暗藏的一股Alpha信息素的味道。  
强势的。热辣的。  
这让正处于发情期的莫关山感到一丝不适。  
他深吸一口气，快步穿过停车场。

走进事务所，今天上午前来与自己签订合同的贺氏集团总裁助理正在等待自己。  
“久等了，”莫关山冲来人微微颔首，“周一早上的交通实在太让人闹心了。”  
“莫律师，今天我代表贺氏集团与您确认合作关系，这是我们的合同，请您签字。”  
莫关山不动声色地打量了一下眼前的男人。  
来人身材高大，剪裁得当的西装布料下包裹的是充满力量的紧实肉体。不停抬手看表证明这位Alpha由于长时间的等待，正开始变得有些不耐烦。他无意间抬眸，正对上莫关山的眼睛。  
对方漆黑的双眼十分明亮，这让莫关山想到了恶魔，以及恶魔们仿佛黑洞般可以吸食掉一切的漆黑眼瞳。  
莫关山感觉自己正在被这黑洞蕴藏的隐秘能量吞噬。

Alpha。  
是刚才停车场里的Alpha。

莫关山心中那股自早上起就躁动不已的感觉更加强烈了，这股躁动，即使是事务所里24摄氏度的中央空调也难以压制。他略带尴尬地低头，试图错开对方的眼神，可是视线还是忍不住被对方吸引。  
那人双手垂在两侧，莫关山知道，那双手绝对充满力量，他毫不怀疑对方能十分轻松地掐住自己的脖颈，把自己狠狠按在墙上。  
莫关山对这样的Alpha实在难以抗拒，尽管已经服用了抑制剂，发情期依旧让他大脑混乱，甚至某个私密的部位都已经开始变得湿润。  
太糟糕了。  
莫关山强迫自己将注意力转回到合同上，他大致浏览一遍，觉得这份合同跟自己预期中的相同，于是挥手签上名字：“贺助理，是吗？”他抬头冲对方略微勾起嘴角，悄悄将一张小纸条夹在合同当中，将合同递给对方，“你是个聪明人，别让我失望。”  
贺天低头检查完合同，确认无误后将纸条抽出，折好放进右侧裤袋。他合上合同，冲莫关山点头：“莫律师，非常感谢。”  
“不看一下吗？”莫关山朝贺天伸出右手，摆出握手的姿态，并意有所指地开口。  
“我已经看过了。莫律师，”贺天暧昧地展唇一笑，回握住莫关山，“合作愉快。”  
莫关山感觉自己的身体像过了电流一般，下身不舒服的感觉更加强烈了。他露出一个充满诱惑的笑容：“合作愉快。”语毕转身潇洒地走了。  
贺天站在原地，半天未动。他用与莫关山握过的右手指尖，轻轻蹭了蹭自己的嘴唇，继而把手伸进裤兜，反复摩挲着莫关山递来的纸条，若有所思。

*

下午莫关山有一场诉讼。他为一名被强暴的Omega提供律师服务。  
莫关山的代理意见非常强硬，却意外被对方敏感的Alpha辩护律师察觉到了自己的Omega信息素。  
他知道被告与辩护律师是两个Alpha，不好对付，于是开庭前他又吃了几片抑制剂，但是在对方两个Alpha露骨的信息素攻势下还是有点力不从心。  
他能忍受住心理上对那股恶心的Alpha信息素的厌恶，却抑制不了下身的躁动。  
莫关山是一名非讼律师，辅助各大企业上市、并购、重组令他在业界声名鹊起。今天这样一件带不来太多经济收益的诉讼案件本不在他的业务范围内，可是在他看到原告红着眼圈找到他的事务所求助后，他实在按捺不住想要为这个可怜的Omega出头的念头。  
好在最终莫关山撑过了这场诉讼，甚至取得了胜利。他打算开车回事务所，于是乘电梯进入地下停车场，一进电梯就再次闻到刚才法庭上那股令人作呕的Alpha信息素的味道。  
“你要找个男人吗？或者一个女人，只要是个Alpha，谁都可以。我猜你现在一定非常需要一根粗大的阴茎，塞进你湿漉漉的屁股，是吗？”是刚才庭上的辩护律师。那劣种Alpha一路跟踪莫关山，在空荡荡的电梯间里将莫关山抵在自己与墙壁之间，将鼻尖埋进莫关山的衣领，“进入发情期了吧，你的味道可真撩人。”  
莫关山腿脚有些发软，但他还是一把推开对方：“辩护律师，请您放尊重一点。电梯里设有监控，我们的一言一行法院的安保人员可是看得清清楚楚。”  
对方对莫关山的话充耳不闻，企图再次扑上来。  
好在电梯到得及时，莫关山一把推开对方，踩着那人锃亮的漆皮鞋面大步迈出电梯，自始至终头也不回：“尊重Omega是Alpha的美德，作为同行，我没有权利指责你在工作中为Alpha辩护的行为，但我希望生活中，你最好还是做个有良知的人。”

莫关山上了车，锁好车门，感觉身心俱疲。  
作为一名律师，他无比清楚自己的属性会是自己职业生涯中的一块绊脚石，可他从来没有想过放弃。  
与之相反，这一路上他放弃的，恰恰是很多人眼中作为一名Omega最不应该放弃的，Omega应有的柔软，以及与Alpha的性爱。  
尽管莫关山从来都不认为Omega必须是顺从的。  
他自14岁起，就开始常年与抑制剂打交道，这一习惯，到他进入律师这一行业之后，已经发展得越来越根深蒂固。  
他的助理就曾经打趣称，莫关山的字典里永远没有“发情”和“性爱”，有的只是“克制”与“性冷淡”。  
“还有‘吞抑制剂致死’。”沉吟片刻，莫关山补充道。

的确，随着年龄增长，莫关山感觉到抑制剂越来越难以压抑体内那股让他感到陌生的欲望。他尝试与Alpha约会，就像其他Omega一样，可是每当约会到了最后一步，Alpha被他无意间流露出的性感姿态撩得情难自制，可他总是会忍不住偷偷溜掉。

他做不到。

他想象不出，也不愿去想与Alpha除了工作之外的交往究竟会是一幅怎样的情景。  
人的欲望那么多，莫关山反复权衡，和情欲相比，他还是更加渴求事业上的发展。

在进入行业之初，莫关山确实是满怀着对正义的敬畏的，他试图凭借自己的力量维持他眼中的世界平衡。  
可是后来他发现，这是一个黑白分明的世界，同样也是一个黑白不分的世界，想要维持平衡，谈何容易。  
尤其是商场上的血雨腥风。  
作为一名小有名气的非讼律师，在商场兵不血刃的战争之中，他不止一次地嗅到一手遮天的权力的味道。  
这是不那么平衡的一件事，但却让他无比向往。  
商场上的成王败寇尚不可一时盖棺定论，莫关山开始沉迷于每一次将所谓“商界精英”们的命运翻云覆雨于掌上的操控感。  
他游走在黑与白的交界处，刀尖上跳舞，享受着这种专属于权力动物的快感。

可是。莫关山清楚，无论如何，他还是有着做人的底线。比如，作为一名Omega，他无比希望得到Alpha们，尤其是他的Alpha同行们的认可与尊重。  
只是他无意间释放的Omega信息素总是让他难以如愿。  
他受够了Alpha们，尤其是法庭上连自己都争辩不过、却仍然妄想霸占自己的下流的Alpha们的骚扰。  
这让他想到，自己也许应该有一个临时的标记。  
可是应该找谁呢？  
但愿上午那位Alpha能领会自己的意思。莫关山揉着眉心，在车上坐了很久。

*

黄昏时分，莫关山家的门铃如约响起。莫关山刚刚洗完澡，带着潮湿的热气从浴室里走出来。他胡乱用浴巾包裹住身体，光脚穿过客厅去开门。  
贺天换了一身运动装，额头上布满汗珠，可以看出是刚刚结束了运动。橘黄色的落日余晖倾泻在贺天小麦色的皮肤上，莫关山闻到了对方身上咸咸的肉香味。  
莫关山顿时觉得口干舌燥，被Alpha撩拨起的欲望再次躁动起来，他拼命克制住想要扑在对方肌肉纠结的小臂上狠狠咬一口的冲动。  
这该死的发情期。莫关山将贺天让进门来，边走边低声骂着。  
他听到贺天在背后轻轻地嗤笑着，略带嗔怒地回头看去。他猛然间做出的动作牵连了身后的小洞，他能感觉到穴内湿哒哒的东西正顺着屁股向下流。  
这让工作中一向伶牙俐齿的莫关山大脑突然断片，不知该说些什么。  
他掩饰地咂咂嘴，在酒柜前蹲下身：“要喝点什么吗？我这里只有酒。”  
贺天摇头，直直盯着莫关山。  
莫关山感受到头顶的灼灼目光，拿香槟的动作突然一顿。他眯起眼睛仰视贺天，反复审视，试图搞明白对方的意图。

确实，在不算长的相处时间里，莫关山在贺天这样一个显然非常强大的Alpha身上，并没有闻到其他Omega的味道。上午在事务所，莫关山发现贺天简直像一块磁铁，不断吸引着事务所里形形色色的Omega，然而贺天却是一副早已习惯的我自岿然不动的模样。  
不过莫关山觉得，贺天应该还没有如此洁身自好。  
“你接受了我的纸条，并且也按照纸条上的时间、地点来找我了，那就证明你知道我要的是什么，别装了。”  
贺天依旧没有动，抱着手臂以一副怀疑的姿态盯着莫关山看，一言不发。这让莫关山感觉浑身不自在。他站起身，半开玩笑地说：“还是说，你不能喝酒？要不要下楼去给你买瓶儿童饮品？”  
“不用了，我可以喝酒，”贺天突然咧嘴一笑，眼睛在莫关山下身暧昧地流连，“说实话，我以为你是Alpha。”  
“贺助理，你说我应该觉得你是在夸奖我，还是在挖苦我呢？”莫关山走上前，给贺天倒了一杯酒，递给对方，“我需要Alpha的标记。不过我希望这个标记是临时的，因为我并不需要永久的标记。”  
贺天伸手捏住莫关山耳垂，歪头看着对方，似乎是在确认莫关山眼中的是欲望还是诚意。Alpha野性的信息素猛然窜进莫关山鼻腔，这让正敏感的Omega冷不防被呛了一下。莫关山感觉自己的乳头瞬间挺立起来，摩擦着粗糙的浴巾。  
“我从来不和Omega做爱。”贺天将杯中的酒液一饮而尽，扯起一个笑容，放下酒杯挥手离开，动作就像上午莫关山在事务所中一样潇洒自在，“再会。”  
“好吧，再会。”莫关山身体有些发软地倚靠在酒柜上，他始终不相信对方真的会就此离开。  
果然，贺天走出不足十步，就转过身来，冲莫关山意味深长地扬起了嘴角。  
莫关山在混乱的欲望中回敬了一个挑衅的笑容。

TBC


End file.
